


Young!Gabenath Au

by QueenOfGabenath



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGabenath/pseuds/QueenOfGabenath
Summary: Look into the world of Gabriel, Nathalie, Emilie, and Audrey as teenagers!
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

As the final bell rang, all of the students at Francois DuPont High School rushed out the door, eager to get home. However, there was one boy who conquered the crowd, making his way up to the art room. Once he reached the room he sat down with a sigh at a table, pulling out his sketch book, drawings falling everywhere. With a sigh he bent down to pick them up, only to see two more pairs of hands helping him. When he looked up he saw two girls, both with a smile of their faces. The boy muttered, “T-thanks.” He took the drawings from the girls and said, “Who are you two?” One of the girls helped him stand up, while the other sat on the floor, her face as red as a tomato. The moment her eyes met with the boy she felt something, like they were meant to be. There was a lousy smile on her face as the other girl said, “I’m Emilie, nice to meet you. And this..” Emilie looked down, only to see the other girl in a trance from the boys beauty. Emilie cleared her throat and said, “Aren’t you gonna introduce yourself?” The girl snapped out of her daze and stood up, “H-hi.” She muttered, “I-I’m Mabalie, I mean Nemilie, I mean-.” Emilie interrupted her and said, “This is Nathalie.” Nathalie smiled awkwardly while the boy said, “Nice to meet you. I’m Gabriel, Gabriel Agreste.” Emilie said, “Nice to meet you as well. Sorry but we must get going, see you later Gabriel!” Gabriel smiled and replied, “Bye Emilie! Bye Nathalie!” There was a huge, love struck smile on Nathalie’s face as Emilie dragged her out of the room. Once they were in the hallway Nathalie said dreamily, “Nathalie Agreste, or maybe Gabriel Sancouer, whatever, he’s just so cute!” Emilie said, “Nathalie…calm yourself.” Nathalie didn’t respond, she just smiled happily while daydreaming about Gabriel. Emilie sighed and dragged her out of the building, going to Nathalie’s house for a sleepover. Back in the art room, Gabriel sat at the table for the next hour, working on his fashion designs. After a while he packed up his things, putting them in his bag as he walked out of the school and headed home. Something was on his mind though, “Those two girls, they’re so sweet.” He grabbed his phone and texted his friend, Audrey, ‘Hey Audrey, do you have Emilies phone number?’ Within a few minutes his phone dinged with a response, ‘Of course Gabrikins, here it is.’ She then sent him her number and he texted her, ‘Thanks Audrey.’ He then put Emilies phone number in his phone and kept walking home, the two girls not leaving his thoughts. A little purple kwami popped his head out of Gabriel’s jacket, “What’s up Master Gabriel?” Gabriel sighed and said, “Gabriel, Nooroo, no need for Master. And nothing really.” Nooroo said, “If nothings going on, then do you wanna go out?” Gabriel replied, “You bet.” He ran home and walked upstairs to his room. He set his stuff down on his bed before saying, “Nooroo, dark wings, rise!” He transformed into Hawkmoth, jumped out his window, and ran throughout Paris. Nathalie was walking to her house with Emilie, talking about random things. Once they reached Nathalie’s house they went inside her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. Nathalie looked out her window and saw Hawkmoth. She sighed and said, “I-I have to go to the store, be back soon.” She ran out of her room and out of her house and said, “Dussu, spread my feathers!” She transformed into Mayura and she hopped on a building, walking up to Hawkmoth.


	2. Chapter 2-Superhero life

“Hello little bird.” Hawkmoth said, “Nice to see you again.” He smiled genuinely at her. Mayura responded, “Yeah, nice to see you two Hawky. So, what do you suggest we do?” Hawkmoth walked up to her, “How about we go out. You and me, a rooftop picnic, what do you say?” He had a small smirk on his face as Mayura sighed and said, “Sorry butterfly but I can’t tonight, gotta friend waiting for me. See ya later.” Mayura hopped off into the setting sun, heading back to her house. Hawkmoth stood there and sighed, “If you won’t go on a date with me, I’ll simply make you.” He smirked as he tapped his staff and a butterfly flew out and landed on his hands. He cupped the butterfly and gave it dark energy, turning it into an akuma. “Fly away my little akuma,” He sent the akuma off, “And make the one I love mine!” Mayura was almost to her house when a purple butterfly flew up to her and landed in her fan. Hawkmoth spoke to her, “Lover, I am Hawkmoth, come to me and we can-“ He was interrupted by Mayura saying, “Hawky! I told you I was busy! None stop trying to akumatize me!” Hawkmoth sighed and said, “Can you at least accept, please.” Mayura huffed, “Fine, this is the last time though.” She let herself get akumatized and said, “You good now?” Hawkmoth spoke through the emblem, “Yeah, now get over here.” Mayura huffed and ran back over to Hawkmoth, crossing her arms. Mayura said, “What do you want.” Hawkmoth muttered, “A rooftop dinner with you would be lovely.” Mayura replied sternly, “Akuma out, now!” Hawkmoth sighed and retrieved the akuma, un-akumatizing Mayura. She growled and said, “Next time, find someone else to practice your power on.” She hopped off and went back to her house, jumping into her bedroom window. Hawkmoth sighed and his brooch flashed, he only had 4 minutes left before he transformed back. He went back to his apartment and detransformed, “She is so amazing Nooroo.” He said as he plopped on his bed, “I love her.” The little purple kwami flew up to him and said, “Master-“ Gabriel sighed and said, “Gabriel…” Nooroo replied, “Sorry, Gabriel. Anyways, even if you love her, I don’t think she feels the same for you.” He sighed and said back to the kwami, “She’ll fall for me one day, I’m sure of it.” Nooroo sighed, “If you say so.” With a flash of purple he zoomed around the small room, grabbing some food from Gabriel’s nightstand. He sat down, eating the croissant on a pillow. ~ As Nathalie plopped down on her bed, Emilie told her, “Where were you?!” Nathalie replied nervously, “I, uh, there was a line, at the store.” She smiled awkwardly. Emilie sighed and said, “Whatever, let’s just watch the movie.” Nathalie nodded slightly with a sigh, ‘When will he ever learn,’ she thought to herself, ‘when will he realize that I don’t love him.’ Dussu snuck behind Emilies back and grabbed some food, hiding one more once she had pretzels in her hand. Emilie turned on a movie and sat next to Nathalie, pulling her into a hug, “Hey, what’s wrong Nath.” Nathalie sighed and said, “There’s, um, well...” “What aren’t you telling me?” Emilie looked at her sternly but sweetly. “I can’t tell you.” Nathalie said suddenly, “I’m so sorry.” A tear came down her face as Emilie pulled her into a hug, “It’s ok, I understand.” Nathalie leaned on her shoulder staying silent. After a few minutes Nathalie was fast asleep, leaning on her best friend. Emilie smiled at her and laid her down and tucked her in. She then got ready for bed herself and laid down next to Nathalie with a smile, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Good morning Paris

Gabriel woke up the next morning with a yawn, rubbing his eyes, “Good morning Nooroo.” He muttered as he got out of bed. “Morning Gabriel!” The little purple kwami flew over to him and said, “Did you sleep well?” Gabriel nodded slightly and muffled through a yawn, “Yep.” He walked into his bathroom and took a quick shower, waking himself up. After he took his shower he put a pair of jeans with a red tshirt on, along with a purple hoodie that had a small peacock design on it. He combed his hair neatly and walked into the kitchen, getting some breakfast. He grabbed an orange and a croissant before sitting down on the couch. Nooroo flew over at sat down next to him, eating a pretzel while he was at it. Gabriel sighed and grabbed his phone and texted his two friends, Emilie and Nathalie. ~ Nathalie started to blink awake and Emilie did as well. “Morning Em.” Nathalie said, yawning as she sat up. “Morning Nath.” Emilie smiled at her and also started sitting up. They both got out of bed and each got ready for the day. Nathalie took a shower, making sure she would stay awake. While she took a shower, Emilie was downstairs making breakfast for the two. Later, Nathalie came downstairs wearing jeans with a purple shirt, along a red hoodie that said, ‘Francois DuPont High School’. On the counter sat two plates, each with eggs, bacon, and a banana, along with two glasses of orange juice. The two girls each grabbed their plates and sat down next to each other, eating their breakfast. “So, Nath.” Emilie asked, “What is it with you and that boy we met?” Nathalie blushed and said, “Uh- I...um I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She laughed awkwardly. Emilie sighed and said, “You like him, don’t you?” Nathalie nodded a tad and said, “Yes, he’s so cute!!” She happily squealed before her phone dinged, indicating that she got a text. When she saw who it was from she froze, almost dropping her phone into her orange juice. Emilie said, “What are you-“ Before she could finish her phone also dinged. When she saw what it was for she said, “Oh, I get it.” Nathalie sighed happily and said, “He texted me!” “Yes, yes he did.” Emilie said, “He texted me too.” Nathalie smiled and texted him back, ‘Hey! How are you today?’ She sent the message and the closed the app, revealing her home screen- a collage of pictures of Gabriel with hearts of them. ~ Gabriel had finished eating when he heard his phone go off. He read the message with a smile and texted back, ‘I’m good, and you?’ He sat his phone down and Nooroo said, “So what are we gonna do today Master?” Gabriel hummed thoughtfully before saying, “I’m gonna go talk to my future wife. Nooroo, dark wings, rise!” The purple kwami got sucked into the broach, transforming Gabriel into Hawkmoth. As soon as he was transform he hopped out a window, looking to see if he could spot Mayura. ~ Nathalie received the text from Gabriel and said, “He wants to know how I’m doing!” She texted him back, ‘Good as well.’ She sat her phone down and helped Emilie pack up her things. “See you later Em.” Nathalie said as Emilie left the house, “Bye Nath!” Emilie hugged her and walked out the door, heading home. As soon as the door was shut the peacock kwami flew out and said, “Hi Nathalie!” Nathalie giggled and said, “Good morning Dussu.” She walked back upstairs to her room and went out onto her balcony.


	4. Chapter 4- Hawknath time

Hawkmoth ran across roofs, enjoying the morning breeze as he searched for Mayura. When he didn’t spot her he sighed and was about to head home before someone catched his eye. A girl with gorgeous dark blue hair, with red streaks all around. He was immediately captivated by her; taken into a trance by her beauty. He slowly walked over to her and said, “Hello Miss.” He smiled at her. ~ Nathalie was staring out into the distance when suddenly a voice behind her made her jump, “Oh, um hello.” Hawkmoth replied, “Sorry to startle you Miss, I just couldn’t help myself to come see this beautiful akuma.” He smirked, clearly amused by his pun. Nathalie tried to stay as clueless as she good, but it wasn’t easy trying not to get herself lost in his gleaming, golden hair; that sweet smile of his. ‘Snap out of it Nathalie!’ She thought to herself before she responded, “And why would you say that?” Hawkmoth jumped down and walked up to her, “Because I’ve been akumatized by your beauty miss. What’s your name?” Nathalie smiled and blushed, this was the first time anyone said that she was beautiful, “Um, yeah, my name is Na-na-Nathalie.” He smiled, “Nice to meet you Nathalie.” He kissed her hand. Nathalie simply nodded, “Yes, nice to meet you too...uh...” She played clueless the best she could, “Hawkmoth,” He responded, “I’m Hawkmoth, but you could call me Hawky for short, I have a friend that does the same.” Nathalie nodded and said, “Hawkmoth.” She smiled, “Do you wanna hang out for a bit?” ‘Did I really just ask him out…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NATH!’ She thought to herself. Hawkmoth smiled, “That would be lovely Nathalie.” She led him inside and they sat down on her bed. “So, tell me more about you,” He said, “I would love to get to know you.” ‘What are you doing Gabriel? You’re in love with Mayura, not Nathalie.’ He yelled in his head. “Well, I’m a student at Francois DuPont,” She pointed to her hoodie, “I’m 15, I like to dance, I love butterflies and peacocks...” She started to list. Hawkmoth replied, “Then I guess it’s your lucky day Miss.” he tapped his staff and a butterfly flew out. It flew around the room before landing on Nathalies nose. “Wow, this is incredible.” She smiled and laughed a tad. “Wanna see me turn it purple?” He smirked, “But don’t worry, it won’t do anything.” She nodded and let him cup the butterfly in his hands, turning it into an akuma. The akuma flew back over and landed on Nathalie’s nose again. “Are you going to…” Nathalie started before she was interrupted, “No, I’m not going to akumatize you.” He assured her, “Do you want me too?” He knew it was a silly question, no one would ever want to be willingly akumatized. “Sure.” She smiled at him, “I don’t mind.” His brooch flashed, he only had four minutes left. “Are you sure?” “I’m sure.” He let the akuma absorb into Nathalie’s earrings and the emblem appeared. Nathalie’s eyes closed and her head fell before jerking back up, her eyes opening inside the emblem. “Um…what power do you want?” Hawkmoth asked. Nathalie whispered something in his ear and he nodded. “Anigirl, I am Hawkmoth. I’m giving you the power to transform yourself into any animal, and to be able to control and speak to them as well.” Nathalie laughed, this was so much fun, “Yes Hawky.” She got transformed into Anigirl. Hawkmoth blushed when she said his nickname. Nathalie, or rather Anigirl, said to Hawkmoth, “So, what now.” His brooch flashed, indicating that he was about to transform back. “Is it ok if I go into your restroom, I need to transform back. The akuma will stay in.” She nodded and said, “Sure, go ahead.” Hawkmoth walked into her restroom, looking the door behind him. “Dark wings, fall.” He detranformed back into Gabriel. He grabbed a cookie from his pocket and handed it to Nooroo silently, letting him eat. ~ Anigirl started testing out her powers. First, she was a cat. Then, she was a peacock. After that, she was a butterfly. “WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!” She yelled as she flew through the air. She smiled and said, “We should do this more often Hawky.” She said towards the door, transforming into a tiger. “I’d like that.” Gabriel said back to her. Nooroo was fully charged up now, “Nooroo, dark wings, rise!” With a flash of purple he transformed into Hawkmoth. Before he could walk out, Anigirl had become a butterfly and was hiding on the ceiling. He sat down on her bed and she jumped down, transforming into a tiger on her way. She roared and made Hawkmoth scream. Anigirl fell down laughing, “You should’ve seen your face Hawky!” She muffled through her laughs. “Yeah, yeah, very funny.” He smirked, he had to admit, she got him good. “Now we can either play this two ways, you can stop scaring me, or I’ll control you.” Nathalie let her stubbornness get the better of her as she said, “Have fun seeing a tiger pop up all day.” She turned into a butterfly and flew out the window. The emblem quickly appeared and she suddenly became vulnerable. “Come back now.” She listened to Hawkmoths orders and flew back inside. “Told ya I would control you.” Nathalie suddenly started to feel extremely vulnerable, becoming just like a puppet to Hawkmoth. “Might as well have some fun.” He smirked. “Anigirl, go to the Eiffel Tower.” “Yes Hawkmoth.” She obeyed and flew to the Eiffel Tower. She started to lose her soul to the akuma, becoming more a puppet per every second. Hawkmoth suddenly realized this and yelled through to emblem, “NATHALIE! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Nathalie snapped out of her trance and said, “Hawky? What am I doing up here?” “Just come back.” He spoke gently. She sighed and flew back to her house. “What was that about?” She sat down beside him. “I’m sorry.” A few tears started to form. “What? Why?” “I…I controlled you. I’m so sorry.” He felt really bad for what he did. “Hey, it’s alright. You probably needed to practice anyways.” “THATS NOT THE POINT! I hurt you Nathalie…” She pulled him into a hug, “It’s fine Hawkmoth, don’t worry.” “So, we can still be friends?” She nodded, “Of course. You can come over whenever you want, just wait for me on my balcony.” He nodded. “Thanks Nathalie.” “Anytime Hawky.” She smiled at him and he smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5- Wait, it’s you?!

Nathalie leaned her head on Hawkmoths shoulder. She started to feel…all warm inside. It was as if Hawkmoth made her feel...complete. She closed her eyes and said, “Hey Hawkmoth?” He looked down at her and said, “Yes Nathalie?” She opened her eyes with a smile, “I’m glad you came over.” “I am too.” He smiled back at her. They sat there for what felt like hours, leaning against each other. Eventually Nathalie started to fall asleep on Hawkmoths shoulder, and before he knew it he was asleep as well. Dussu flew over to them and pulled a blanket around the couple with a smile. “THIS IS AWESOME!” Dussu yelled quietly, careful not to wake the two. ~ Hawkmoth fell peacefully into a dream, laying on his Nathalie. In his dream though, he was the exact opposite of peaceful. He was running across rooftops, which seemed normal at first. But suddenly, he saw an unconscious Nathalie falling off of a building. Before he can save her, he saw an unconscious Mayura falling off a building as well. Hawkmoth couldn’t save both, he had to choose, but he just couldn’t. He raced to Mayura to save her, but when he looked into her eyes he saw the blue eyes of Nathalie. When he choose to save Nathalie, he saw the pink eyes of Mayura. He started crying in his sleep, unable to handle his feelings. ~ Nathalie had a dream similar to Hawkmoths. Gabriel was falling unconscious off of one roof, and Hawkmoth was falling unconscious off another. When Nathalie saved Gabriel, she saw the periwinkle purple eyes of Hawkmoth. When she saved Hawkmoth, she saw the blue, grayish eyes of Gabriel. She started to cry in her sleep as well, startling her awake. When she saw Hawkmoth crying she started saying comforting things such as, “Shh, it’s alright, I’m here...” He started to calm down and Nathalie smiled. She hesitated before leaving in, capturing his lips in a kiss. She spoke through his lips, “Everything’s fine.” She continued kissing him, savoring every moment. She pulled out of this kiss and said, “I feel like I was just akumatized.” She leaned back; a huge smile on her face. ~ Hawkmoth woke up to the feeling of lips right on his. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful blue eyes staring at him, kissing him gently. He smiled and responded to her, “I could make you feel that way if you’d like.” He smirked. Nathalie responded, “You can do whatever, I just need to feel that again someday.” Hawkmoth nodded slightly, “How about we do it now?” She smiled and kissed him again. He kissed her back and they savored the moment. “I really enjoy spending this time with you miss.” Hawkmoth said once they were done. “Me too.” They laid on the bed, holding each other’s hands. “Do you think…maybe…you know…” Hawkmoth started to stutter. Nathalie got the memo and said, “Let’s take it slowly, but yes, I will be your girlfriend.” “Really?” She nodded, “Of course, Hawky.” He smiled a bit. The hung out for the next hour or so before he finally said, “Do I have your permission?” “To do what?” Nathalie asked. “To akumatize you whenever I need to, as long as I promise not to control you.” She grabbed his hands and said, “I’ll always be here for you. Whenever you need too, it’s fine with me. As long as I’m alone of course.” He nodded, “Of course.” He sighed and looked out the window, “I should get going, it was nice hanging out with you.” He stood up, grabbed his cane, and started to walk out before Nathalie grabbed his wrist. “Let me come with you.” Hawkmoth replied, “But how?” “Like this, Dussu,” Dussu quickly yelled, “NATHALIE NO!” But before Nathalie answered her, she said, “Spread my feathers!” Hawkmoths stared at her in shock, “It’s you…my girlfriend, was my girlfriend all along!” He ran up to her and kissed her purple lips. “Looks like I win.” He smirked. Mayura responded, “What do you mean Hawky?” “You said we would never date, but look at us, together, finally.” “Yes, together.” She kissed him, and they fell into some sort of love ridden trance, enjoying every moment in each others arms. They eventually hopped out of Nathalie’s window together, extending their day together. They reached the Eiffel Tower and sat down at the top, side by side. “So what happens now my dear, should I tell you who I am or-“ Mayura cut him off, “No, and you can’t tell anyone that you know who I am, understand?” She said sternly. Hawkmoth replied, “Yes Ma’am.” They placed their hands on top of each other’s and Hawkmoth said, “I’m glad it was you.” She blushed, “Thanks, so what do you wanna do now?” Hawkmoth sighed and said, “I should probably work on my powers, I’m gonna head over to my girlfriends house, she said I could practice on her.” Mayura smiled and said, “I’m sure she would be happy to help.” The both parted their ways and left. Mayura ran back to her house and said, “Fall my feathers.” She plopped on her bed and said, “Now all we do is wait for the akuma.” ~ Hawkmoth made it back to his house and sat on his bed for a moment before he tapped his staff. A white butterfly flew out and landed in his hands. He transmitted dark energy to it by cupping his hands, turning it into an akuma. “Fly away my little akuma, and give them strength!” He released the akuma and simply waited to it to reach Nathalie. The akuma flew across Paris and into Nathalie’s bedroom. She grabbed it and put it in her glasses. “Hawkmoth, I am Nathalie, give me powers, simply because I say so.” Hawkmoth laughed and said, “Ah, Nathalie, I think I may know who you are. What is your request of powers my peacock?” Nathalie said through the emblem, “The power to be just like you. To release akumas.” He nodded and said, “Akuma Queen, I am Hawkmoth. I’m giving you the power to release as many akumas as you wish, and make all who were hit your loyal subjects.” Nathalie responded, “It would be an honor Hawkmoth.” She stood up and let herself get transformed into Akuma Queen. When the transformation was complete, she had a dark purple dress and a silver butterfly mask, along with black butterfly wings. A gold crown also rests upon her head, and hair is in a long, dark purple braid. “So. Awesome.” She said with a smile. She twirled her cane a flapped her wings, “IM FLYING! THIS IS AMAZING!” She giggled as she flew across her bedroom and out the balcony door, heading into Paris.


	6. I Think…

Akuma Queen flew around Paris until she reached the tip of the Eiffel Tower. She laughed evilly as she looked around Paris. “Now, to make my army!” She laughed again. The corruption of having such a powerful akuma possessing her made her power hungry, and changed her for the worse. She started releasing akumas, turning random people into villains. “I will be the most powerful person Paris has even known! I am now your Queen!” She smiled, “Now, to go find Gabriel Agreste.” She hopped away and ran across Paris, heading to Gabriel’s house. She jumped into his window and walked around his room, “Gabriel…I have something for you.” ~ As soon as Hawkmoth heard that she was after Gabriel, he started to panic. “Oh crap, what am I gonna do?” He looked around his room and ran into his bathroom, locking the door behind him. As Akuma Queen walked into the room, he remained silent. “Gabriel! Where are you!” She yelled, starting to get angry. Hawkmoth pa iced and said, “I’m in here, may I ask who you are?” Akuma Queen smirked, “I am Akuma Queen, and I’m giving you the opportunity to rule by my side.” Hawkmoth sighed and whispered, “Dark wings fall.” He detransformed back into Gabriel and unlocked the door, facing Akuma Queen. “Why me?” She replied, “Because who else? You’re cute, smart, and talented! Why would I not pick you.” She grabbed his hands, but Gabriel dropped them, “I...this isn’t right. You aren’t evil, and you know it.” He ran back into his bathroom and locked the door, “Dark wings rise!” He whispered and transformed back into Hawkmoth. Akuma Queen sighed, “But, but I love you.” Hawkmoth was broken at that sentence, he thought Nathalie was in love with Hawkmoth, not with Gabriel. Hawkmoth snuck out a window and jumped into Paris. He communicated to Akuma Queen, “Nathalie...I thought...” He couldn’t stand it anymore, he snapped and Nathalie was deakumatized, becoming Nathalie again. He jumped into his window and picked her up and carried her home. Nathalie said, “Hawkmoth? What are you doing?” Hawkmoth sighed, “Taking you home, that way you don’t have to pretend to love me anymore.” Nathalie gasped, “W-what? Hawky, what are you saying?” “Forget it.” He made it back to her house and laid her on her bed. He started to walk out before Nathalie grabbed his wrist and jumped into his arms. “I do love you, I really do.” He hugged her back, tears in his eyes. “I love you too.” He said simply. He kissed her head, but she moved her head that way his lips were on her lips. He grabbed her waist with one hand, and her head with another. She held him close, kissing him like it was the last thing she was ever going to do. They held their kiss for a while before they let go, smiling at each other. “I’ll see you later.” He said, starting to walk away from Nathalie. “Yeah, see you later.” She smiled at him as he jumped out of the balcony, heading back to his house. Nathalie laid on her bed and screamed of happiness, and she started to cry tears of joy. “That was…amazing.” She smiled. Dussu flew over to her and said, “THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC! But…I thought you were in love with Gabriel?” “I’m not sure anymore Dussu, I’m just not sure.” She sighed. ~ Hawkmoth jumped into his window, “Dark wings, fall.” He detransformed back into Gabriel and sighed. He plopped down on his bed, “Help Nooroo.” Nooroo perked his head up and said, “How can I help you Master?” Gabriel huffed, “I-I don’t know. I think I just need someone to talk to.” Nooroo nodded, “I’m here if you need to talk Gabriel.” “Maybe later, I need a minute.” Gabriel responded. “Of course Master.” Nooroo replied, “I’ll let you be.” Gabriel sighed and stared up at the ceiling with a huff.


	7. But why?

The next morning Nathalie woke up saying, “Hawkmoth…Hawkmoth…Hawkmoth…” When she opened her eyes she realized what she had been saying and clapped her hands over her mouth. “Looks like someone’s in love!” The little blue kwami flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. Nathalie sighed, “I’m not Dussu, I just, well I…” Dussu smirked, “You love him!” Nathalie huffed, “No, yes, maybe, maybe not.” She growled to herself and got out of bed, getting ready for the day. She walked into her closet and grabbed some red sweatpants, a baggy blue shirt, and a purple butterfly hoodie. After she got dressed she walked into her bathroom and said, “I should probably talk to him, see how he’s doing.” She sighed as she brushed her hair, “I think that’s what you do when you’re in a relationship, right Dussu?” Dussu nodded and said, “That sounds about right.” “Alright.” She put her hair up into a ponytail and said, “I’ll try and find him after breakfast. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal and taking it to the couch, eating out of the box while she watched tv. ~ Gabriel woke up with a yawn, “Good Morning Nooroo.” Nooroo yawned as well, “Morning Master Gabriel, did you sleep well?” He nodded with a smile, “I spent the whole night thinking about her, and I slept better than ever.” He sighed happily and got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a red shirt and got dressed. He fixed up his hair in the bathroom and said, “I should go and see her later.” Nooroo nodded, “That would be a smart thing to do Master Gabriel.” Gabriel was about to tell him to stop calling him Master, but he realized that it would never happen. He huffed slightly walking out of his room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a ready meal out of the freezer and heated it up. Once it was done he sat on the couch eating his food and watching tv. After he finished he got up and said, “I’m gonna go see how she’s going, and see if she wants to hang out. Nooroo, dark wings rise!” Nooroo got sucked into the brooch, transforming Gabriel into Hawkmoth. Once he was transformed he jumped out a window and ran across town, heading to Nathalie’s house. ~ After Nathalie had eaten a good amount of cereal she put the box away and went upstairs to her room. She walked onto her balcony and sat down on the edge. A sudden strong breeze came in and Nathalie, being half awake, was knocked off the edge, plummeting to the ground. She started to scream. ~ Hawkmoth was on his way to Nathalie’s house when he heard a scream. He followed the sound and found Nathalie, falling to the ground. He quickly swooped in and caught her. “Why would you do such a thing! Everyone loves you! You have so much to live for!” He started ranting about how she has so much to live for, and Nathalie, her mind not functioning, just nodded and fell asleep. Hawkmoth sighed and took her back up to her room, laying her down on her bed. He gently shook her, “Nathalie, are you alright?” Nathalie stuttered awake, “H-Hawkmoth? Yeah I’m fine, why would you ask?” “BECAUSE I JUT SAW YOU FALLING FROM YOUR BALCONY TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF AND YOU HAVE NO REASON TO AND-“ He started to tear up before was stopped by Nathalie saying, “Shh, it’s alright. I wasn’t trying to do anything, I just fell, that’s all.” She pulled him into a comforting hug. Hawkmoth just cried on her shoulder, “I don’t want to lose you Nathalie, you're so lucky I was in the area.” He laughed a tad and Nathalie smiled and petted his hair, “And you won’t lose me, I promise. And I also owe you my life for saving me.” Hawkmoth mumbled, “It was nothing.” Nathalie scoffed, “Nothing? You saved my life! And I owe you big time.” Hawkmoth sighed, “You don’t have to do anything…” “Of course I do! Hm...I know! I’ll let you akumatize me, but not like the times before. I want you to fully control me.” Hawkmoth gasped, “What?! No, I can’t do that to you.” “Please…You need to practice your powers, and I have to do something for you, so this is perfect!” He sighed, “Are you absolutely sure about this Nathalie? You know the dangers of being akumatized like that, it’s not safe. And I don’t want to harm you.” Nathalie nodded, “I’m sure.” “Fine, I’ll akumatize you. But I have to go, that way it will be a fully natural akumatization. I’m gonna wait though, when you least expect it. And make sure to have powerful negative emotions today, but let them come on their own.” Nathalie gave him a look and said, “Why…” Hawkmoth interjected, “You wanted to be akumatized right? Well I’m going to give you a proper akumatization. Love you, see ya.” He jumped out of her balcony, leaving Nathalie blushing. “I-I love you too.” She mumbled. “Ok, now just go on like a regular day.” She told herself, “He’s gonna make it natural.” She sighed and got her mind back on track. ~ Hawkmoth made it back to his house and jumped into his window. “Since my parents aren’t home, I should be able to stay like this until my prey is ready.” He smirked and sat down on his bed, grabbing his phone to pass the time. ~ Hours passed as Nathalie went on with her day, which mostly consisted of laying in bed and playing on her phone. Every once is a while she would get up to use the bathroom or to eat food, but otherwise she was in bed. She eventually forgot about the akuma that would join her soon. Suddenly she got a text from her enemy, Audrey. It read, ‘You know what Sancouer? You’re ridiculous utterly ridiculous! Emilie told me everything about how you have a crush on Gabriel! And it’s ridiculous UTTERLY RIDICULOUS! Gabriel is mine, so back off!’ Nathalie dropped her phone and started crying. Even though she was in love with someone else now, or at least she thought, she still was extremely hurt by what Audrey said. “I thought Emilie was my friend, but it turns out she’s not…She betrayed me!” She punched the wall with the side of her fish and started sobbing. ~ Hawkmoth was sitting on his bed watching tv when suddenly he felt an emotion. A very powerful one for sure. Yep, it was Nathalie. He smirked and said, “She wants an akumatization, then that’s what she’s gonna get.” He tapped his staff and a butterfly flew out. He cupped it in his hands, transforming it into an akuma. “Fly away my little akuma, and take over my loved ones soul and give her what she desires!” He laughed evilly as the butterfly flew away. The akuma flew across town and went into Nathalie’s bedroom. ~ Nathalie was holding a picture of her and Emilie in her hands, crying and shaking. The akuma flew over and merged with the picture, summoning the emblem on Nathalie face. “Treason Queen, I am Hawkmoth. I’m giving you the power to get rid of people who have wronged you, or let them repay you by becoming your servants.” “Yes Hawkmoth.” Nathalie was unaware that she knew she had asked to be akumatized, and now she was under Hawkmoths complete control. She had a dark red dress and red hair done in a long braid. She also had golden crown headband laying upon her head. She laughed evilly and jumped out her balcony, reeking havoc in Paris.


	8. NATHALIE?!

Treason Queen stood on top of the Eiffel Tower as news helicopters started to record her, “Emilie! Come out at once and bow down to your queen! If you don’t show up I’ll get rid of everyone you love!” She laughed evilly and said, “Time is ticking Emilie…” Hawkmoth communicated to her, “Great job Treason Queen! You shall reign over Paris!” She smirked and waited for Emilie to show up. ~ Emilie was hanging out with Audrey in her house. “I can’t believe you were friends with her!” Audrey laughed, “She’s ridiculous utterly ridiculous!” Emilie sighed, “Nathalie is a really nice person Audrey! I should’ve never told you that she has a crush on Gabriel.” She mumbled. Suddenly, Emilie got a notification on her phone saying, ‘SUPERVILLAIN ATTACKING PARIS!’ She opened the news app and heard her ask for Emilie. “Uh, I gotta go Audrey. I have to...go to the mall.” She started out the door, not saying another word. “Nathalie! Nathalie!” She yelled as she ran the to Eiffel Tower. She was blocked in her path by Treason Queen jumping down in front of her, “Gotcha.” She smirked. She twirled her wand in her hands and shot Emilie with a beam, “You are now in my debt.” Emilie fell to her knees, being forced to bow down to Treason Queen. Red then shot through Emilies eyes and she said, “How may I serve you my queen?” Treason Queen cackled, “Show me where Audrey is!” Emilie stood up and bowed before saying, “Follow me.” ~ Hawkmoth stood in his room with a half sad smile. He hated seeing Nathalie like this, but it was what she asked for. “If she’s gonna let me control her, might as well have a bit of fun.” He smirked and summoned the emblem, “Treason Queen, start banishing people that way you can grow in power.” “Yes Hawkmoth.” Treason Queen started shooting beams at people and they disappeared and were nothing but memories. She followed Emilie as she led her to Audreys house. “You stay here.” She commanded Emilie, “Wait for me.” Emilie nodded and stood guard at the door as Treason Queen went in. “Oh Audrey, where are you?” Audrey was sitting on the couch, on the phone with her friends when suddenly she heard her voice. She turned her head around and saw Treason Queen standing down at her. She let out a single scream before she was banished off the face of the Earth. Treason Queen cackled and jumped out of a window, “Fear people of Paris, from now on I shall reign!” She laughed evilly again and jumped away, taking Emilie with her. Suddenly a red yo-yo shot through the sky, capturing Treason Queen, tying her up. An evil laugh could be heard, “I finally found someone!” They took Treason Queen away in their yo-yo, leaving Emilie behind. ~ Hawkmoth was sitting down on his bed when suddenly he felt an urge, and urge to go out there and be with his Queen. He communicated to her, “Treason Queen, are you alright?” There was no answer, Treason Queen has been suffocated by the yo-yo bearing villain and was unconscious. “Nathalie!” He tried communicating with her again, but it was no use. ~ The yoyo villain said, “I’m not a monster, so I’m at least gonna fix this mess. Lucky Charm!” Pink butterflies swirled through the air and a red and black spotted object fell into their hands. It was a box with multiple items inside. “So let’s see, I got handcuffs, cloths, chains, knifes, and what’s this?” They pulled out an object, “A gun. Sweet.” The smirked and put the items out of the box. “Miraculous Ocellata!” They through the box up in the air of pink and black butterflies swirled around, fixing all of the damages caused by Treason Queen. “Now, to make you vulnerable.” Ocellata smirked and took the picture from Treason Queens pocket and tore it. She opened her yo-yo and said, “Playtimes over little butterfly. Time to deakumatize!” She captured the butterfly in the yo-yo and let it free; purified. She grabbed all of the items and put them in a sack before picking up the unconscious Nathalie and taking her away. ~ Hawkmoth was about to go out to look for Nathalie, but miraculous flashed and he detransformed into Gabriel, leaving him sitting on his bed. He growled to himself and said, “I knew this was a bad idea Nooroo, now I’m never going to see her again!” He punched a wall and started crying. “Don’t worry Master, everything will be alright.” Nooroo opened a drawer and grabbed a bag of pretzels, opening them and sitting down in from of Gabriel. “Do you want a pretzel?” He asked gently. Gabriel took a pretzel, mumbling, “Thanks.” Nooroo smiled and said, “I think you forgot about one of your powers Master.” Gabriel looked over at him, “Really? Which one?” Nooroo replied, “You can track people with akumas. You can find Nathalie using one.” Gabriel didn’t wait a second more. He stood up saying, “Nooroo, dark wings, rise!” He transformed into Hawkmoth. “Create an akuma, find Nathalie, create an akuma, find Nathalie…” He repeatedly said his plan as he jumped out his window, running across the rooftops of Paris. After a while he stopped and tapped his staff, a white butterfly flying out and landing on his hands. He transmitted dark energy to it by cupping it in his hands, turning it into an akuma. In order to have the akuma track Nathalie, he needed to think of her while he created it. “Nathalie Sancouer, I need to find Nathalie Sancouer.” He let the akuma go and it started to fly into some alleyways. Hawkmoth followed it, eager to find his Nathalie.


	9. Oh No…

Nathalie woke up in a dark, cold room. Her hands were handcuffed to the back of a chair. She tried to speak, but a cloth was wrapped around her mouth. She tried to move her body, but she was chained to the chair. She saw a shadow approaching behind her, “I would try to escape if I were you.” She suddenly felt the sharp end of a knife against her throat, “Unless you want to die.” Nathalie sighed and stayed still. “Good girl.” Ocellata smirked, “Now, you’re going to help me and my partner.” Another figure walked in-front of her. They had a black cat suit with a belt for a tail, and a bell hanging from their collar. “Good job bugaboo, you found someone.” They laughed evilly, “By the way, I am Foncé. Nice to meet you.” He smirked at Nathalie and walked over, standing next to Ocellata. “Now, you’re going to tell us where the butterfly miraculous is, or else, we will kill you.” Ocellata laughed evilly and pressed the knife harder against Nathalie’s throat. ~ Hawkmoth followed the akuma, anxious to find her. The butterfly stopped in front of a dark building in the middle of an alley. “She must be here.” He mumbled quietly to himself. His miraculous beeped, “Oh crap.” He almost forgot, since he used an akuma to find Nathalie, he only had a few minutes left before he transformed back. He looked around and found an empty dumpster, “Uh, this is for you Nathalie.” He climbed into the dumpster and said, “Dark wings fall.” He detransformed back into Gabriel. “Hurry up and eat Nooroo, we have to save her.” He handed Nooroo a small pretzel and he quickly took it, gobbling it up within seconds, “I’m ready Master.” Gabriel nodded, “Nooroo, dark wings rise!” Once he was fully transformed he hopped out of the dumpster. He cautiously approached the building, sneaking in through and open window. “Nathalie, Nathalie…” He started whispreing as he carefully walked through the building. ~ Nathalie started hyperventilating, but she was quickly stopped by the knife going into her neck, trickling out some blood. As if on command she bowed her head in obedience to the two villains, showing that she surrenders her fight. ~ Hawkmoth was sneaking through the building when suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his arm. His arm was red and dark. He screamed as he saw a figure in the distance, holding what seemed to be...a gun. He yelled, “NATHALIE! WHERE ARE YOU!” He started running, not caring about his own pain anymore. ~ Ocellata removed the cloth around Nathalie’s mouth, letting her breathe normally again, “Now, tell me more. Or I will kill you.” Nathalie spoke with tears in her eyes, “I don’t know who he is, but I do know that-“ She was interrupted by Hawkmoths yelling, “HAWKY! HELP ME!” She screamed before she was suffocated again, falling unconscious. ~ Hawkmoth heard his call and he yelled as he ran, “IM COMING MY DEAR!” His arms started gashing blood. He stopped momentarily, looking for something to hold his wound until he could get to the hospital. He found a cloth lying on the floor. He picked it up and wrapped it around his wound. “That’ll do.” He mumbled before he kept running. He came across a dark, cold room and went in. Inside, he found Nathalie unconscious body tied up to a chair, a knife stuck a few centimeters into her neck, blood starting to trickle out. “Nathalie…” He mumbled, tears in his eyes. Ocellata approached behind him, with Foncé right beside her. “Hello Hawkmoth.” She smirked, “I think it’s time you give us your miraculous.” Hawkmoth growled, anger and rage filling his voice and expressions, “I think you should give me your miraculous! I was told to watch out for you two, and that I should do whatever it takes to get your miraculous!” He bolted forward, hitting Foncé tin the ribs with his cane. “And you, stay away from MY NATHALIE!” He punched him in the face. Hawkmoth then turned to Ocellata, “And you…If you ever lay a finger on her again, you and I are gonna have some problems.” He snarled at her before picking up the chair that Nathalie was in, taking her away. He felt another sharp pain, but this time it was on his leg. No matter how much it hurt, he kept going. He took the chair with Nathalie in it and ran away, hiding out close to the nearest hospital. He unchained and untied Nathalie before gently taking the knife out, wrapping her neck with a cloth. “Dark wings fall.” He gently picked her up and took her inside the hospital, his leg throbbing and bloodstained. “Someone! Help!” He yelled as he stumbled into the ER entrance. “OH MY GOD!” A nurse exclaimed, running towards the couple. “Code 4, I need two hospital beds stat!” She talked into her walkie talkie before taking Nathalie from Gabriel’s arms. He muttered, “Make sure she’s safe before you worry about me.” He mumbled and the nurse nodded, “Well have you both in a room together.” About 4 nurses came out with 2 hospital beds. Nathalie was carefully laid down in one, and Gabriel stumbled and laid down in the other. They were quickly rushed into a hospital room and the nurses started checking their vitals. “She has a low pulse, get an IV stat.” Gabriel could heat nurses talking, “He needs surgery to fix this wound.” He gasped as she heard that. Suddenly he felt an IV going into his arm. He started to get really drowsy and fell asleep, laying in the hospital room with Nathalie.


	10. Dying Slowly

Nathalie’s heart rate was dropping quickly. A team of nurses were doing their best to keep her stable. She had a breathing mask around her mouth, giving her the oxygen she needed to breathe. She had a big bandage wrapped around her neck. She had an IV in her arm, keeping her asleep as it injected sedatives into her system. She slept peacefully as she was taken into the operating room to get stitches on her neck. ~ Gabriel was also asleep; his blood pressure really low. He had an IV giving him fluids, keeping him hydrated and sedated all at once. He was rushed into an operating room to begin surgery on his leg and arm. The cloth was unwrapped from both his leg and his arm, revealing the gunshot wounds he had. The doctors preformed surgery, removing the bullets and patching up his leg. “He’s gonna have to be here for a while,” A doctor spoke, “He’s not gonna be able to move for at least a week.” ~ After both Gabriel and Nathalie were out of their surgeries, they were taken too the same hospital room, laying by each other. The doctors turned off Nathalie’s sedative but kept Gabriel’s on, since he had a big surgery. Nathalie started to blink awake. “H-Hawkmoth.” She mumbled, naturally wanting her boyfriend. But when she turned her head and saw Gabriel laying on the bed across from her, she realized that Hawkmoth wasn’t there. She suddenly realized, “Hawkmoth and Gabriel…are the same person?!” She exclaimed. “Let me make sure.” She got out her phone and called Hawkmoth, but she saw Gabriel’s phone ringing and the exact same moment. She squealed of happiness, “YES!” She started crying tears of joy. Those tears of joy quickly morphed into tears of pain. Suddenly, she felt an aching pain in her neck. She moved her hand and felt the bandage wrapped around her neck. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling back asleep. ~ Two hours later Gabriel woke up. When he opened his eyes, he saw the beautiful girl laying on the bed next to him, also waking up. “Hey.” Gabriel mumbled. “I’m guessing you-“ Nathalie interrupted, “Yes, I found out, Hawky.” She smirked, “To be honest, I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. “So, how are you doing?” Gabriel asked, “How’s your neck?” Nathalie sighed, “It hurts, a lot. But I’m more worried about you. You got shot twice, or at least I think so.” He nodded, “Yes, I did. But I’m glad I’m the one who got shot, and that it wasn’t you.” “Gabe…” Nathalie started. “You didn’t have too.” He nodded, “I did. I had to save you. Those people who took you, they’re after me, and probably you as well.” Nathalie showed signs of fear, “Very well then. I suppose once we get out of here we go and find them?” He nodded, “Yes, that’s what has to be done. In the meantime, you should get some rest. In fact, I think we both should.” She nodded slightly, “Goodnight Hawky.” “Good night my Peafowl.” ~ While they were asleep, nurses came into the room to check their vitals. Nathalie’s pulse started dropping rapidly. “Oh crap!” Nurses yelled and cursed and they ran over to Nathalie, trying to stabilize her. “Cmon, Cmon.” The started injected more fluids into her system, but it wasn’t helping enough. “No! Cmon! Stay alive!” The yelling and the chaos woke Gabriel up, “What is happen- OH MY GOD!” He yelled one he saw Nathalie, who was dying. “NATHALIE!” He yelled, tears filling up his eyes. A few nurses ran over to him and started giving him medicine to keep him calm. After it started to take effect he was no longer yelling. In fact, he was feeling so calm that he started to fall asleep. By then, Nathalie was almost gone. She had a nurse giving her cpr and other nurses giving her fluids. After a while, she started to become stable again. She was breathing normally and her pulse was normal once more. She was sleeping peacefully as if nothing ever happened.


	11. Please Don’t Die

The next morning, Nathalie woke up to find multiple nurses working on her. “W-what’s going on?” She mumbled. One of the nurses looked down at her, “Shh, it’s ok. We just need to adjust your oxygen and your IV, that’s all.” Nathalie nodded and let the nurses work on her, “How’s Gabriel doing?” The nurses sighed, “Um, he’s doing…ok.” Nathalie gasped, “What?! Just ok?!” One of the nurses sighed, “He’ll be fine, don’t worry. Just rest.” Nathalie sighed, “Fine, whatever.” She closed her eyes and started to fall back asleep. ~ Gabriel was laying on the other bed, passed out. He had to have an emergency surgery overnight due to one of the wounds not being fully patched. His body was tired, achy, and full of pain. Thankfully, the meds he took helped him sleep that way he could heal peacefully. ~ Once all of the nurses were out of the room, Nooroo and Dussu flew out and sat down together on a windowsill. “I really hope Nathalie will be ok…” Dussu sniffled, “I cant lose her.” Nooroo have her a hug, “Dont worry Dussu, she’ll be ok. So will Master Gabriel. It’ll just take time, but they’ll be ok, I promise.” Dussu sighed, “If you say so Nooroo.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. Nooroo blushed and mumbled, “So…um...Maybe we should go and tell Master what happened.” Dussu sighed “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” She turned her head back to where Nathalie and Gabriel slept peacefully, “They should stay asleep while we’re out, let’s go.” Dussu and Nooroo phased out of the window and flew across Paris, heading for the Master’s house. ~ Gabriel started mumbling, “Nathalie…no…come back…” He started to hyperventilate and cry. He was experiencing the after effects from a terrifying dream. ~ He woke up one day in his room and said, “Good morning Nooroo.” But there was no reply, “Nooroo?” He looked around the room but no one was there. He moved his hand to where his brooch is…or was. He started panicking, “WHERES MY MIRACULOUS!” A looked around his room for a good five minutes until he noticed a brown box on his nightstand. “What’s this doing here?” He opened it and a flash of blue light appeared and a kwami formed. “Hello Nath- Gabriel?” The little kwami asked, “Where Nathalie?” Gabriel mumbled, “D-Dussu?” Dussu nodded, “Yeah…that’s me. Isn’t Nooroo your kwami?” He nodded, “My Miraculous, it’s gone.” He looked inside the box to find the peacock brooch and a note. He picked up the note and read it, ‘Dear Gabriel, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, Nath.’ “Why would she want my miraculous?” Dussu shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe to have the power?” Gabriel sighed, “No, that doesn’t sound like her. There must be a reason. We have to go find her.” Dussu nodded as Gabriel picked up the brooch and said, “Dussu, spread my feathers!” With a flash of blue and a cloud of feathers, he transformed into a peacock superhero. “Time to go save my Peafowl.” He said with confidence as he jumped out his window, running across Paris. Nathalie, or rather Viceory, was running across buildings as well. “Oh no oh no oh no…” She had lost contact with an akumatized person and was out to find the person and withdraw their akuma. Since she was so new to the powers she didn’t know that she could simply withdraw the akuma. “NATHALIE!” Gabriel, or rather Paon, screamed, trying to find her. “GABRIEL? STAY AWAY!” Viceory yelled and ran in the opposite direction of Paon. “Nathalie! Come back!” But before anything else could happen, it was too late. The akuma had shot Viceory in the head, killing her instantly. “NATHALIE!” Paon screamed through his tears. He sprinted over to her and dropped to his knees by her side. “NO!” He screamed, his eyes pouring out tears as if it was the last thing he was ever gonna do. “NATHALIE! DONT DIE!” Viceory laid on his lap, lifeless. She had no breath, or no pulse. He broke down in tears and held her close. “I love you.” He mumbled. ~ Nurses rushed into the room, trying to calm Gabriel down, but nothing worked. “Nathalie…Nathalie don’t die.” He kept mumbling. One of the nurses sighed and walked over to Nathalie and gently shook her, “Miss, I’m so sorry to wake you but-“ They were cut off by Nathalie hearing Gabriel and jumped out of the bed, running to his side. She grabbed his hands and said, “Shhh, it’s ok. I’m here, don’t worry. I’m not dead, I’m right here, alive.” Gabriel started to calm down and smile. Nathalie told the nurses, “I think I got this.” They nodded and left the room, leaving Gabriel and Nathalie alone. Once they were gone, Nathalie sighed, “Don’t worry butterfly, everything’s fine. Just trust me.” Gabriel mumbled, “Everything's fine when I’m with you.” Nathalie smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before she went back to her bed. ~ Dussu and Nooroo flew into the Masters house yelling, “Master, we have a problem.” Master was sitting down, examining the miraculous inside the miracle box, “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you with your owners?” Nooroo sighed, “They’re in the hospital. Gabriel got shot twice and Nathalie got a knife stuck in her neck.” Master sighed, “I see.” “But in the plus side,” Dussu added, “We found the cat and the ladybug miraculous!” “Wow, that’s amazing.” He cracked a small smile, “I expect your owners to take them back once they are healed.” Dussu and Nooroo nodded. “We’ll make sure of it, but what if something happens while they’re still sick?” Master sighed, “Do they have friends who they trust?” “I think so.” He nodded and opened the miraculous box and pulled out two miraculous. “Give these too your owners and have them keep them in case of an emergency.” Dussu smiled, “Wow, thanks Master!” He nodded, “Good luck.” Dussu and Nooroo flew out holding the two miraculous and headed back to the hospital.


	12. Stay with me

Nathalie had adjusted her bed to where she was sitting up but laying down as well. She pulled out her phone and texted Emilie, ‘Hey. Em. Sorry about everyone that happened r u ok?’ A minute later she got a text back, ‘Yea, I’m fine. How r u?’ Nathalie hesitated whether or not she should tell her. She sighed, “Hey Gabe?” Gabriel mumbled, “What?” He was just coming out of his second dose of sedation. Nathalie sighed, “Do you think I should tell Emilie that we’re here?” Gabriel mumbled, “Whatever you want Peafowl.” Nathalie sighed and mumbled under her breath, “Looks like someone’s in a mood.” Gabriel gave her a sharp look and said, “I just had two surgeries and I’m all drugged up, leave me alone.” He pulled the blanket over himself and started to fall asleep. Nathalie rolled her eyes and texted Emilie back, ‘I could be better. I may or may not be in the hospital right now.’ ‘WHAT?!’ ‘I’m fine, don’t worry. I can’t tell you anything more.’ Just then Dussu and Nooroo flew back into the hospital room. Nathalie quickly texted Emilie, ‘Gtg’ She sat her phone down and said, “Where were you two?! Where did you go?! And what do you have?!” Nooroo said, “Calm down Mistress, everything’s fine. We just went to Master's house to update him about the situation, that’s all.” Nathalie sighed, “And what do you have in your hands?” Dussu piped in, “Oh! These are miraculous!” Nathalie gasped, “Why did you go get miraculous?” Dussu replied, “So just in case the bad guys come back, your friends can fight them!” Nathalie sighed, “You guys, you didn’t need to do that. We’ll be able to fight. But these could always help.” She smirked and grabbed the miraculous’ from the two kwamis. “By the way, which ones did you get?” Dussu smiled, “We got the mouse and the snake!” Nathalie smiled and opened one of the boxes. A pink light shone and a mouse kwami was formed, “Hello! I’m Mullo and I’ll be your kwami!” Nathalie smiled as she put on the necklace, “Nice to meet you Mullo, I’m Nathalie. I won’t be transforming right now, but you’re welcome to stay.” Mullo nodded, “Thanks Nathalie!” ~ Nooroo flew over to Gabriel and said, “Master? We have something to show you.” Gabriel mumbled, “What is it Nooroo?” Gabriel asked, waking up. “We got you the snake miraculous!” Nooroo smiled, “Just in case of an emergency and you need extra powers.” Gabriel was shocked, “W-what?! The snake?!” Nooroo nodded and handed the box to Gabriel. Gabriel took the box and when he opened it, a green light was shone and a snake kwami was formed, “Hello, my name is Sass and I’ll be your kwami.” Gabriel smiled, “Nice to meet you Sass, I’m Gabriel.” He slipped into the bracelet and looked over at Nathalie, “So…I’m guessing we have boosted powers?” Nathalie nodded, “That we do. It’s just incase something happens and we need more strength or something like that.” “Very well then,” Gabriel nodded back at her, “I’m guessing we’ll have to practice sometime soon?” Nathalie smiled, “After we get better of course.” He nodded, “Of course.” ~ A few minutes later a doctor and two nurses came into the room. All of the kwamis quickly hid, scattered across the room. “Mr. Agreste, Ms. Sancouer, how are we doing.” Nathalie answered first, “I’m doing fine, for the most part. My neck is extremely sore and hurts, but other than that I’m fine.” The doctor nodded and turned to Gabriel, “And you?” Gabriel sighed, “Well, my everything hurts, and my leg feels like it’s pounding. And I also have a headache.” The doctor scribbled down some notes and said. “Thank you. Would you like some pain medications?” Gabriel nodded, “Yes please.” The doctor scribbled some more stuff down and said to one of the nurses, “Can you get this for me please?” The nurse nodded and left the room. “Nathalie, are you having any trouble breathing?” She nodded, “Oh, yeah that. Yes, I still am.” The doctor sighed and walked over to her, adjusting her oxygen levels. “Better?” She nodded, “Thanks.” “No problem. If you two need anything don’t be afraid to press the button.” They nodded and the doctor and nurse left the room, “You meds will be here any minute.” After they left all of the kwamis flew back out. “Hey Gabe, when do you think we’ll be able to go back out again?” He sighed, “I don’t know Nath, I really don’t know.” ~ “Mr. Agreste, your meds.” The nurse came back in, causing all of the kwamis to hide. “Thank you.” He grabbed the meds. The nurse nodded and left the room. All of the kwamis feel back out once more. “If no one is gonna come in,” Nathalie smirked, “Mullo, get-“ She was interrupted by Gabriel saying, “Wait! Are you sure you’ll be able to hold on, I don’t want you getting hurt…” Nathalie smiled, “I’ll be fine Gabe, I promise. Mullo, get squeaky!” Nathalie transformed with the mouse miraculous. “Dussu, Mullo, unify!” She unified the two miraculous. She had her usual Mayura dress but it had more pink, and her hair was in two space buns. Gabriel said, “Wow, you look amazing.” She smiled, “Thanks.” She took out her jumprope, “So cool! Multitude!” “Nathalie wait!” But he couldn’t stop her, she had already wrapped the jump rope around herself and had used her power. Now there were tiny versions of herself everywhere. “Nathalie! Someone could come in!” She sighed, “It’s Mousealie, but you’re right.” She sighed as she reunited herself into one person. “Mullo divide. Dussu fall my feathers.” Once she was back to regular Nathalie she sighed, “As soon as we’re out of her I’m gonna do this again.” Gabriel sighed, “That’s fine with me, but please wait.” She huffed, “Fine, I’ll wait.” ~ A few moments later she started having a coughing attack, and she stopped breathing. Gabriel panicked and started hitting the doctor call button, “Please come please hurry please don’t die Nathalie.” Nurses rushed into the room, “OH MY GOODNESS!” Nathalie no longer had a pulse. “NATHALIE!” Gabriel yelled, crying. Nurses ran over to her and started preforming cpr and fixing her oxygen mask, doing their best to keep her alive. Gabriel was crying, “NATHALIE! NO!” A few nurses came over to him to try and keep her calm, but nothing worked. He ran out of his bed, barely making his way over to Nathalie’s bed. He grabbed her hand, “Nathalie...I’m here...please don’t leave me...” He mumbled, tears streaming down his face. ~ After 10 minutes or so, Nathalie was slightly stabilized again. She had a small pulse and was breathing again. Gabriel had not left her side, kneeling by the side of her bed, “Do you guys think you could move our beds together?” Seeing the pain in his eyes, the nurses nodded and moved the beds together. Gabriel climbed into his bed, still holding Nathalie hand. ~ Nathalie now had multiple IVs in her arms, a tightened breathing mask, and a heart rate monitor. She was on the edge of living and needed to be monitored closely. But it seemed, as long as Gabriel was holding her hand, she remained stable and alive.


	13. Rewrite the Stars

“We’re soaring, flying, there’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach. If we’re trying, yeah we’re breaking free.” Gabriel was singing softly to Nathalie, trying to keep her awake. Nathalie was now becoming more stable by the second, climbing the ladder back to life. Gabriel was holding her hand, occasionally squeezing it. Very few minutes he would move onto another song, his voice starting to tire out. On one song though, he got a response we would’ve never expected. “What if we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart, and you’d be the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you, and it’s up to me, no one can say what we’re meant to be. So why don’t we rewrite the stars, maybe the world could be ours, tonight.” He was about to keep going when suddenly he heard a small voice singing back to him, “You think it’s easy, you think I don’t wanna run with you. But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can’t run through. I know you’re wondering why, beacause we’re able to be just you and me within these walls, but when we go outside you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all. No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find. It's not up to you, It's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight.” Gabriel gasped and looked over at the half asleep Nathalie who was singing with a smile on her face. They then both sang together, “All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you…” ~ After they finished singing the song Gabriel started crying tears of joy. Nathalie was alive. “Nathalie…you’re ok!” Nathalie mumbled, opening her eyes, “Yes, yes I am!” Gabriel smiled and kissed her cheek, “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He squeezed her hand and she squeezed his back, “Me too.” After making sure the room was empty, Dussu, Nooroo, Sass, and Mullo all flew out, “Im so glad you’re ok Nathalie!” Dussu started crying and flew up to her, giving her a hug, “I love you so much!” Nathalie smiled and gently hugged her back, “I love you too Dussu.” All of the other kwamis gathered around Nathalie as well, happy that she was ok. “Isn’t it amazing Master?!” Nooroos asked happily, “She’s ok!” Gabriel smiled, “Yes, it is truly amazing.” Tears of joy were still stained on his face. ~ After a few minutes or so three of the kwamis were sitting in between the couple, Dussu still latched on to Nathalie. Nathalie groaned slightly in pain, “I’m gonna rest for a bit.” Gabriel sighed, “Go ahead.” Nathalie closed her eyes and started to drift off into sleep. Gabriel sighed and squeezed her hand, “Please don’t go away this time Nathalie.” A few tears fell from his face before he started feeling pain himself. His arm started throbbing and his cursed under his breath. He too closed his eyes, falling asleep, still holding Nathalie’s hand. After seeing That they were asleep the kwamis hid just incase any doctors came in. Dussu though, she refused to leave Nathalie side. “I’m staying with my Nathalie if it’s the last thing I do!” She protested. Nooroo grabbed her and pulled her down, hiding her. Dussu sighed and hid with the other kwamis, playing UNO under the beds. ~ About half an hour later, two nurses came into the room to check on Nathalie and Gabriel. The nurse checking on Gabriel said, “Vitals are fine, IV is fine as well.” The one checking Nathalie said, “Vitals and IV are fine as well.” After recording their vitals and stuff, they left the room, letting the couple sleep together. ~ They stayed asleep for hours, sleeping peacefully in each other's grasp. When Nathalie eventually woke up, she yawned, “Hey Gabriel.” Gabriel was still asleep, so he just mumbled inaudible noises. Nathalie sighed and smiled, squeezing his hand. Gabriel stirred slightly but stayed asleep. “A million thoughts, in my head, should I let my heart keep listen. So up till now, I’ve walked the line, nothin lost, but something missing. I can decide what’s wrong, what’s right, which way should I go...” Nathalie sang softly to herself, calming her down which made her fall asleep. She was still holding Gabriel’s hand, which made her smile as she slept.


	14. A Million Dreams

The next morning, Gabriel woke up to Nathalie missing from the room. “N-Nathalie?” He mumbled as he sat up. “Where did you go?” A doctor walked up to him and said, “Everything’s fine Gabriel, she just…” Gabriel mumbled, his voice filled with fear, “W-what happened to her?! Where is she?!” He was panicking. The doctor walked over to his IV and put some new meds in, causing him to calm down, “Don't worry Gabriel, she’ll be fine. It’ll just take at least a week.” Gabriel gasped, “WHAT! A WEEK!” The meds then started to kick in, causing him to get drowsy. His eyelids started blinking and started to close. The doctor sighed, “We, we had to-“ Gabriel didn’t get to hear the rest of it, he fell asleep before he finished the sentence. The doctor sighed and walked out, letting Gabriel sleep. ~ Nathalie was taken to a surgical room, but it wasn’t for surgery. She woke up to a team of doctors telling her things such as, “Go back to sleep, everything’s gonna be fine, don’t worry...” Within thirty minutes, Nathalie was in a deep sleep. One so deep, that only the vital muscles work, and all of the others are put to rest. One so deep, that she could only be woken up by two things. Nathalie was taken back to the room she was in before, the one she shared with Gabriel. The nurses put the bed back right up against Gabriel’s bed, allowing them to be close to one another. A few nurses stayed in the room, making sure they were there when Gabriel woke up so they could tell him. They had turned off Gabriel’s medicine so it was only a matter of minutes before he awoke. ~ A few minutes later, Gabriel woke up. He looked around the room and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Nathalie laying next to him. He gently shook her, “Nathalie, wake up.” She didn’t wake up, “Nathalie?” He shook her again, but still no response. The nurses walked over to him and said, “She, she won’t wake up right now. She won’t wake up for a week or so.” Pain and fear struck across his face as he started breaking down, “What?! No no no no no…” A nurse placed a hand on his arm while the other adjusted his meds, “Dont worry, she’ll be fine. She just needs to rest her body.” Gabriel nodded and mumbled, “Can I have a moment?” The nurses nodded, “Of course. The meds will kick in soon anyways.” As soon as they left, Gabriel through himself on top of Nathalie and started sobbing. He felt like he was gonna lose her, his Nathalie. The one who let him control her. The one who was willingly akumatized. The one who helped him that one day at school. The one who was kidnapped and tortured. The one who would rule over Paris. The one who he saved. The one who he loved. “Nathalie…please don’t leave me this time.” There, lying unconscious and basically lifeless on the bed, was the girl of his dreams, who he held close as he drifted off to sleep, singing, “I don’t care, I don’t care if they call me crazy, we can live in a world that we design. Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see, a million dreams is all it’s gonna take. Oh a million dreams for the world we’re gonna make...” Gabriel fell asleep, holding Nathalie gently in his tight embrace. ~ When Gabriel woke up it was well past noon. His hands were still wrapped around Nathalie, just as they were before he fell asleep. “I love you Nathalie.” He spoke gently as he let go of her, getting out of the bed. He walked over to bathroom and said to the unconscious girl, “I’ll be right back.” He walked in and shut the door with a sigh. He turned on the shower and started removing his clothing gently. Once he was fully unclothed he went inside the shower, sitting down on a bath chair. “I close my eyes, and I can see, a world that’s waiting up for me, that I call my own. Through the dark, through the door, through where no ones been before, but it feels like home. They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I’ve lost my mind. I don’t care, I don’t care if they call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design. Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see, a million dreams is all it’s gonna take. Oh a million dreams for the world we’re gonna make...” He sang the whole song, tears running down his face. He rinsed his face to try to get rid of the tears, but it was no use, the tears just kept falling. The fear of losing Nathalie hit hard on him. If he lost her, he would have no one. He didn’t have parents, and he didn’t have anyone else but himself and Nooroo, and now Nathalie and her friends. Well, Audrey was there too, but that didn’t really matter. If he lost Nathalie, he lost his entire world. Nathalie was his sun, and he was her plant. She was her rose, and he was her thorns. She was his new dream. He sighed as he finished up his shower, turning the water off and stepping out, grabbing a towel to dry himself with. After he was all dry and dressed, he stepped back out into the hospital room, only to find Dussu and Nooroo playing UNO on his bed, “Uh, weren’t there two more?” Dussu sighed, “They went back to Masters.” Gabriel simply said, “Oh, ok. How’s the game coming along.” Dussu chirped, “I’m kicking Nooroo’s butt!” Gabriel laughed, “That’s good Dussu.” He sat down on his bed and looked at Nathalie with a worried face, “Don't worry Master, she’ll be ok,” Nooroo affirmed him, “Want to play UNO with us? I think Dussus already won.” Gabriel sighed, “Why not?” He shuffled the deck and deal the cards.


	15. UNO!

“UNO!” Dussu yelled, “IM GONNA WIN!” Gabriel smirked, “I’m not so sure about that.” He laid a +4 card. Dussu groaned, “That’s not fair!!” Nooroo smiled, “Sorry, but it is. Now hurry up and draw four.” Dussu growled and drew four cards, huffing. The game kept going until Dussu finally won. “I win again!” She smiled, “Yay me!” Gabriel smiled back, “Yes, for the fourth game in a row. Congrats Dussu.” Dussu smirked, “I’m awesome, I know.” Gabriel laughed, “Yes, yes you are.” Nooroo then said, “You wanna play again?” Gabriel looked over at the comatose Nathalie next to him with a sigh, “Maybe later.” Nooroo frowned, “She’s gonna be ok Master, don’t worry.” “How can I not worry! The love of my life is in a coma for god knows how long!” Nooroo backed up a bit, shocked by his angry tone. Gabriel sighed, “Sorry, I’m just scared.” Dussu sighed as well, “As are we, but she’ll be fine. She’s a very strong girl.” Gabriel grabbed her hand and gently rubbed the back of it. He only had a few days left with her before he had to go back home. But Nathalie on the other hand, had to stay in the hospital for at least one more week. He sighed, “I can’t lose you my dear, I really can’t.” He started crying, “I need you to stay with me Nath.” He gently kissed her forehead before laying down beside her, the kwamis cleaning up the UNO game. “I love you my Peafowl.” He mumbled as he pulled her close, falling asleep. ~ Days passed, and Gabriel was finally able to leave the hospital. Sadly though, Nathalie didn’t get to come with him. As he walked out of the hospital using his crutches, he looked back and said, “Be safe my dear. I’ll come get you as soon as you wake up.” He blew a kiss towards her window as he hailed a cab, getting in and going home. He stayed silent during the entire ride, knowing that if he spoke he would break down, crying his eyes out from the heartbreak he just had. As the cab reached his apartment, Gabriel tipped the driver, “Thank you.” He grabbed his backpack and crutches and walked inside, taking the elevator back up to his own apartment. Nooroo sat down on his shoulder and said, “Are you alright Master?” Gabriel sighed, “No, I’m actually not.” He walked out of the elevator and headed down the hall. As soon as he reached his door he leaned his head against it and started crying. He unlocked his door and went inside, tears streaming down his face. He dropped his crutches on the ground and made a run for his bedroom. He plopped down on his bed and completely broke down. His Nathalie was almost dead. He could wake up tomorrow and she wouldn’t be alive. He could lose her forever. And it was all because of him. Because he akumatized her. Nooroo tried to comfort him, but it was no use. Gabriel was completely oblivious to his surroundings. All he cared about in that moment was his Nathalie, and he would do anything to make sure she would stay alive. ~ Dussu has stayed behind with Nathalie in the hospital. As soon as Gabriel left she broke down crying. “Please be ok Nathalie!!” She cried out, holding on to her comatose owner. “I can’t lose you.” She muffled, her face buried into Nathalie’s chest. ~ Gabriel had enough. He growled as he stood up, “Nooroo, dark wings, rise!” He transformed into Hawkmoth and growled, “I will save Nathalie!” He said with determination. He opened his staff and a white butterfly flew out and landed on his hands. He cupped it, transmitting it the dark energy so it could be turned into an akuma. “Stay close my little akuma.” The akuma started to fly around the room. Hawkmoth said, “Dark wings fall.” He detransformed and Nooroo questioned, “Uh, what’s going on Master?” Gabriel smirked, “I’m going to save my Peafowl! Nooroo, I renounce you!” Before anything else could be said, the little purple kwami got sucked into the butterfly brooch. “Come here my akuma, and akumatize me!” He held out his glasses, letting the akuma phase into it and akumatize him, “I am now Awakener! I will wake up the love of my life and also put those to sleep if I see fit.” He laughed evilly and jumped out his window, heading to the hospital. He had a dark purple cloak with the hood down. His hair was still blonde but it had dark purple along the roots. He was wearing black dress pants with a black collared shirt. He also had a scythe as his weapon, and the glasses turned into the blade. He started causing havoc in Paris, putting people in comatose states as he made his way to his Nathalie in the hospital. He landed on the hospital roof and walked through the hospital, using his power of shadows to make it through without being seen. “Oh my Nathalie.” He said as he appeared right in front of her. Dussu screamed, “Gabriel? What are you doing?!” Riser quickly replied, “I’m bringing Nathalie back, now be quiet or else-“ Dussu nodded and let Riser use his magic on Nathalie. Riser sighed, “Oh my love, we’ll be together again once more.” He smirked and shot Nathalie with a beam from his scythe. “G-Gabriel?”


	16. Riser

He smirked when the flash of the beam went away, “Well hello my Peafowl.” But there was no response, “Nathalie?” He looked around the room, only to find Emilie walking in. Her heels clattered against the floor as she said, “Is that you?” Riser shook his head, “I am Riser! And you’re sacrifice will help me wake up my love!” Emilie scoffed, “What?” Riser disappeared into the shadows, “Where did you go?” Emilie got scared, “Gabriel? This isn’t funny.” She suddenly felt herself being kicked on her back, falling to the floor. He used his scythe and put Emilie into the same comatose state that Nathalie was in. He walked back over to Nathalie and said, “Her sacrifice was enough, you should be able to come back now.” He smirked and used his scythe, shooting Nathalie with a beam. The lifeless body of Nathalie started twitching. Riser laughed evilly and said, “I brought you back, I did it.” Nathalie started blinking her eyes open, “Who are you?” She said as she looked over at Riser. He smiled, “It’s me, Gabriel. I akumatized myself so I could bring you back.” Nathalie started coughing rashly before she mumbled, “Who? I don’t know any Gabriel’s. In fact, I don’t even know who I am.” Riser was furious. He banged his scythe on the ground, “Of course you know Gabriel! He’s your boyfriend! He’s Hawkmoth!” Nathalie sighed, “I’m sorry, but I don’t know who any of those people are.” Riser growled and banged his scythe again, causing Nathalie to pass out. “This can’t be happening! I finally bring her back and now she doesn’t even remember me?! Maybe I could do this.” He smirked as he woke up her up using his power, but keeping her half asleep and vulnerable. “Please remember who you are Nathalie.” He tried to use mind tricks on Nathalie, but they didn’t work. He sighed and fully woke her up, hoping something had worked, “W-what happened?” Nathalie asked, “Where am I? Who am I?” Riser sat down by her and gently stroked her hair, “Shhh, don’t worry. Everything’s fine.” ~ Nathalie didn’t remember a thing. She didn’t remember even her own name. But, she felt something with this boy. Something that told her she could trust him. When he came over and started down by her, she let her heart take over and she laid on his chest, allowing him to speak. ~ Riser sighed, “You’re name is Nathalie Sancouer, but you can also become someone named Mayura. Me, Gabriel Agreste, I’m your boyfriend, who is also Hawkmoth. You let me akumatize you to practice my powers. One time though, you were kidnapped and taken away from me. I saved you, but I got shot twice. Eh both ended up here, in the hospital. I got to leave, but you had to be put into a coma. I then used my power on myself that way I could save you.” He kept fidgeting with Nathalie’s hair, rubbing his fingers through it. Nathalie mumbled, “Oh, so that’s who I am.” Riser nodded, “I’m sorry my dear, but this was the only way to save you.” Nathalie sighed, “It’s fine.” She yawned, something about being with him just wanted her to fall asleep in his arms, his love to her never stopping. It did make sense since she was his girlfriend though, but she still didn’t really understand what that felt like. She smiled and closed her eyes. Riser looked down at her with a smile, “I just woke you up, you think now’s really the time to fall asleep?” Nathalie didn’t respond, she was already passed out, cuddled up on Risers chest. He sighed and said, “Nathalie, wake up. We have work to do.” He gently shook her. Nathalie mumbled, “5 more minutes.” He sighed, “Fine, just a few more minutes.” He grabbed his scythe and said, “Now to make sure we’re alone.” He concentrated and made everyone inside the hospital, excerpt him and Nathalie of course, fall into a comatose state, leaving the couple alone in the hospital. He smirked, “Things are going just as planned.” He let out a quiet evil laugh, careful not to wake Nathalie. ~ “It’s time we get the miraculous kitty cat.” A voice said as two figures emerged from a dark room, “Agreed.” The other replied, “Let’s show then bugaboo.” One swung her yoyo, plummeting into Paris. The other extended his baton, using it to boost himself into the sky. ~ After about 5 minutes or so, Riser said, “Come Nathalie, it’s time to get up.” Nathalie mumbled and groaned, “Ugh, fine!” Riser smirked as he phased through the shadows, leaving Nathalie alone on the bed. Nathalie sighed and sat up, “What do you want to do?” He smirked, “Say this, Dussu spread my feathers!” Nathalie was confused but she complied anyhow, “Dussu spread my feathers?” She screamed when she felt herself transforming, “WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!” Riser quickly rushed over to her, rubbing her back, “Shhh, it’s ok. You just transformed into Mayura, that’s all. You’re my girlfriend/sidekick/boss.” Mayura smiled, “Alright then.” She started to feel herself at ease when he started rubbing her back. She leaned on his shoulder, not wanting him to stop. She was quickly broken out of her love-struck trance when she heard the sound of someone running across the window. “What the-“ Mayura said, “Um, what was that?” Riser quickly got up, not noticing Mayura slight, “Aw man.” He looked out the window and said, “Cmon, let’s go.” He quickly jumped out of it, heading out to find whatever the noise was. Mayura nodded slightly and followed him, not knowing what else to do. She was running a few feet behind him, but Riser stopped and grabbed her, carrying her on his side as he was running. “You don’t have to do this.” She mumbled, holding on to Riser for dear life. He laughed, “Nonsense, I must protect you.” She blushed and kept clinging on to him. Suddenly, two figures jumped right in front of the couple, “Well, well, well, it’s about time we meet again.”


	17. G-Gabriel?

“YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO-“ Riser started but he was interrupted by one of the figures saying, “Who kidnapped your girlfriend? Yes, that would be us.” Mayura was clinging onto Riser, shaking, “They’re not good people, I don’t know why, but I can tell that they aren’t.” Riser wrapped a hand around Mayura, “Shhh, it’s alright. I’ll deal with them.” “Like you could beat us! My miraculous can destroy anything you throw at me!” The other person added, “And I can capture you in .2 seconds flat.” Both of them smirked. Riser growled, “You are NOT laying a hand on her, you hear me!” One of them, Ocellata, laughed, “Yeah, well watch this.” She looked over at her partner, Foncé, and exchanged a knowing glance. Ocellata shot her yo-yo out, capturing Mayura in a tight grasp. As she was being pulled into the air, Foncé launched forward and said, “Cataclysm” summoned his power of destruction, his hand colliding with Mayura's neck. A scream of antagonizing pain came out of Mayura. Tears ran down her face as she started coughing up blood, being tied up by Ocellata. Riser yelled, “NO!!!” Tears fell down his face as he watched Mayura in pain, “YOU'RE SO DEAD!” He launched a beam out of his scythe towards Foncé, putting him into a comatose state. “Now, you’re going to use your power to save my love and give her back, or else I steal your kitties miraculous and destroy you!” Ocellata laughed, “I’ll destroy you first! And no, I think I’ll just kill her.” Riser growled, “Let her go! She didn’t do anything to you!” “Too late.” She smirked and took the now unconscious Mayura away. ~ Riser growled and said, “Payback time.” He approached the comatose Foncé and said, “You son of a b***h.” He grabbed the ring off of him, forcing him to detransform back into his civilian self. It was a man who had blond, shaggy hair. He was wearing jeans with a leather jacket. But Riser paid no attention to him. He simply slipped the ring on, keeping it if he needed to use its power. ~ Ocellata took Mayura to the top of the Eiffel Tower. She tied her unconscious body to a chair and laughed evilly. “Hawkmoth! If you don’t come and give me your miraculous then I will kill your precious peahan!” She laughed evilly, “You have 5 seconds before she plummets to her doom! 5...” She started to countdown, tipping Mayura over the edge, untying her from the chair. “4...3...2...1.” She released Mayura with a smirk, letting her free fall off of the top of the Eiffel Tower. ~ Riser was on his way back to the same room as the week before, but he stopped as soon as he caught glimpse of the blue dress falling from the sky. It took him a few moments before he screamed, “NATHALIE!” He bolted towards the Eiffel Tower, jumping in just enough time to catch Mayura, saving her from her doom. “Nathalie, please talk to me, Nathalie...” He pleaded as he checked for signs of life, but there were none. “Please don’t go Nathalie.” He said, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall, “Don't leave me!” He grabbed her tight, wrapping her in his embrace. Ocellata took this advantage and snuck up on them, trying to take Mayura back. But Riser reacted quickly and grabbed her, restraining her from getting to Mayura, “Now, you’re going to call upon your power and fix everything or else I’m gonna kill you.” Ocellata scoffed, “As if.” He then summing his scythe and pressed the blade against her throat, “Wanna bet?” She shook her head, “Fine, I’ll do it.” Lucky charm.” She sighed and grabbed the object, a flag. She threw it up in the air, “Miraculous Ocellata!” She used her power, restoring everything to how it was before. Riser pushed her down, holding her there by the end of his scythe. “Now, NEVER touch her again.” He let her go and she flew off, not saying a word. Riser ran over to Mayura and picked her up, knowing that she was back in her unconscious, comatose state. Luckily though, she was no longer blood stained and no longer had the scar. He sighed as he held her close, kissing her forehead gently as he took her back to the hospital. He stayed silent the entire time, it wasn’t like she could talk back anyways. Well, he stayed silent except for the soft singing, “Can I go, where you go? Can we always, be this close? Forever and ever and, oh, take me out, and take me home. You’re my, my, my, my...Lover.” He jumped back into the hospital window and set her back gently on the bed, reconnecting her to all of the medical equipment. He grabbed his scythe and smashed the blade, letting the akuma loose. As soon as he was changed back into Gabriel, he said, “Nooroo, dark wings rise!” He quickly transformed and purified the akuma, making sure that it didn’t akumatize anyone. He then detranformed as quickly as he had transformed, “I’m so sorry Nathalie.” He broke down in tears, kneeling beside her bed. “I should’ve just accepted the fact that you were almost gone, but I didn’t. I’m so sorry Peafowl.” He mumbled, “Oh the plus side though, I did get this.” He smirked and twisted the cat ring which sat on his finger, “We will stop her, I promise. Goodbye Nathalie.” He gently gave her a kiss on the lips and sighed and started making his way out. “G-Gabriel?”


	18. You’re Awake!

Gabriel jerked around when he heard his name being called. To his surprise, he saw the love of his life with her eyes open, looking over at him with a warm smile. “NATHALIE!” Gabriel exclaimed, tears in his eyes, “You’re awake!” He ran over to her and kneeled down beside her, grabbing Nathalie’s hand and holding it close. “You’re awake you’re awake you’re awake you’re awake…” He muffled as he cried, “I missed you!” Nathalie smiled at him, “Hi Gabriel.” He looked up at her, “You remember me...” He gently cupped her cheek, tears falling from his eyes. Nathalie leaned in and said, “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” Gabriel sighed, “Oh, no reason. I’m so glad you’re ok.” Nathalie kept the warm smile on her face as she said, “Me too, though I’m not exactly sure what happened...” Gabriel sighed once more, “Well, it’s a long story. It’ll be better if I tell you it when you get home, I don’t want anyone hearing us.” Nathalie huffed, “Oh, alright. I can’t wait to hear it.” Gabriel smiled. ~ A few days later, Nathalie was finally released from the hospital. “Hey Gabriel?” She said as they were exiting the hospital. Gabriel looked over at her, “Yes dear?” Nathalie sighed, “Can we go to your place?” Gabriel nodded, “Of course, I’ll take you there myself. Follow me.” Nathalie nodded back and followed Gabriel into an alleyway. “Nooroo, dark wings rise!” He transformed into Hawkmoth smirking, “Now, let’s fly my little akuma.” He flung Nathalie’s bag over his shoulder, grabbed hold of Nathalie, “Hold on butterfly.” He smirked and jumped up to a building, heading back to his house. Nathalie rolled her eyes, “Are you just gonna keep calling me names related to our miraculous?” Hawkmoth looked at her, still smirking, “Of course my akuma, because I’ve always felt akumatized by your beauty.” Nathalie groaned, “I hate you..” He snickered, “I love you too my dear.” ~ A few moments later, they reached Gabriels house. He jumped into his bedroom window, holding onto Nathalie as he hit the floor saying, “Dark wings fall.” He walked over to his bed and sat Nathalie down on it. “Well, we’re back.” Gabriel sighed, “What do you wanna do?” Nathalie let out a thoughtful hmm, “Can you tell me what exactly happened? You said you would tell me once we got home.” Gabriel huffed and sat down next to her, “Please don't kill me Nathalie..” Nathalie gasped, “What did you do?!” Gabriel grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down, “Don’t worry, I didn’t cause much damage. Everything was fixed by the villain’s power.” He sighed and begun his story, “So, after you were put into a coma, I was a wreck. I felt empty and alone. So, when I was finally released, I akumatized myself, trying to save you myself. After I did so, I started reeking havoc, using my power so I was ready to bring you back. I went to the hospital and wiped out the entire place, saving it for us. After I had taken a good amount of people, I used my power on you, and you woke up. But, you had lost your memory. You didn’t remember me, or anything for that matter. You were so frightened and scared. I had you transform, and you wouldn’t stop clinging on to me. You were sad when I let you go. We then went to fight. I got the black cat miraculous. But then, then you almost died. I forced the villain to save you and then you came back to me. I’m sorry.” He stayed silent, afraid of what Nathalie would say next. “Oh, you did that, for me?” Gabriel nodded gently, “I protected you with my life.” Nathalie couldn't help herself, she broke down in tears, her head falling onto Gabriel’s lap. He gasped and said, “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Nathalie mumbled, “No, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you did everything right. You got the miraculous, and you saved me. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” She smiled up at him, a gesture which he returned. “So, you’re not gonna kill me then?” Nathalie laughed, “No, I’m not gonna kill you. But, I will do this.” She partially sat up and pulled him into a kiss. Gabriel seemed shocked at first, but he immediately kissed her back. ~ “So, you wanna spend the night?” Gabriel asked Nathalie after they were done. She nodded, “Yes please, that would be amazing.” Gabriel nodded back and said, “We should probably get ready then.” He smirked and laid down on his bed, gesturing for Nathalie to lay down beside him. She smiled as she laid down beside him, Gabriel wrapping her in his arms. Nathalie smiled, cuddling up closer to Gabriel. She sighed, “Hey, Gabriel?” Gabriel replied, “Yes?” She sighed once more, “We’ll always be together, right?” He nodded, “Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She secretly slipped something in her pocket as she took something out of it. She placed the object under a pillow without him noticing.


End file.
